E.T and JAWS
In this arcticle I will be talking about jaws and E.T.Jaws starts out perfectly with a college party at the beach.Some were playing guitars.One girl went into the water for skinny dipping.Another man went skinny dipping with her.The girl goes under water but she see's a dark site.Then a shark yanked her out and in.The girl screams for help, but they dont hear and do not listen to her.The girl christie was reported by martin or cheif brody.They want to close the beach, but they cant because of the mayor.He also thinks that the shark attacks will ruin the summer season.The examiner attributes of the death because of a boat accident.Now brody goes along with the explanation.At the beach the shark killed a young boy by just chowing him down.The mother sets a trap for the shark and then a chaos starts when they hunt shark.The mother hires a professinal shark hunter quint by telling him he has to catch the shark,but he offers 10,000 dollars to kill the shark.Now christies death was not because of a boat,it was beacause of a shark accident.A large tiger is caught by a fisherman than caculates his stomachs problems.Brody and hooper discover the dead shark.Now they go to the beach to catch the shark.But turns out they catch the half sunken ship used by fisherman Ben Gardner.Now hooper the vessel underwater and discover a shark's tooth in the sunken ship when ben hunted him down and put out the tooth.Now without edivence the mayor still decides not to close the beaches.So brody and Hooper decides to hunt the shark down.He gets a chum line while quint he tries to put the hook into the line.They examine the sharks weight.Its about 6,000 pounds.Now he got a barrel but the shark gets the barrel,now he has no barrel.Now the shark eats and damaging the boat.Next morning the shark reappers again and brody called the U.S coast gaurd, but quint destroys the radio and harpoons the shark.Now they try to hit the shark again with another barrel.The men ties the shark stern but the shark went out and backwards.Now the shark attacks agan but he put a scuba tank into the sharks mouth.Then the shark explodes and everyone is safe to swim at the beach again.Now the sequels were killing the shark rea lly.Now in my opinion jaws broke the box office over about 471 million dollars.Now they realeased but im not going to put it on because it is not avalible on itunes.Next I wanna talk about is E.T the extra teresstial.E.T was a succesful film.It starts as E.t goes to get a flower than his father takes off on a rocket.Then mike and his friends were playing cards and they ordered pizza.So he asked his 11 year old brother elliot to get the pizza.He went to the backyard to get it.But he saw something waddle in the bushes,it was E.T,they scream and run away and elliot drops the pizza.Now he tells somethings outside but it was the pizza covered in mud.Then he went back to E.T and he likes jellybeans,then he follows the trail of jellybeans and hides him in the closet and tell's him about earth stuff.Next day elliot was sick so no school no tv.He gets E.T and tells him about earth stuff.MIke comes in his room and swear not to tell anyone about this.6 year old gertie was home and both of them were screaming.Kids can see aliens but adults can't.When his mother came he was hiding with the toys.Now ellitot was sitting in science class and E.T was watching tv.Elliot says SAVE THE FROGS!So at the same time elliot and his girlfriend and the movie were kissing.When he got home he constructed a device for E.T so he can talk.For now he can says et phone home.Next elliot got a paper cut and E.T made it better,then he can do magic.Next day w as halloween so he desguises E.T as a ghost.Then he went to the woods to find ets rocket.After the bike flys into the air but he crash landed.Next they find the thing that can made the rocket come back to earth.Now elliot didnt realize he slept there.Elliot was home and they were worried.He realized he forgot et so mike went back.When he was there he didn't feel so good.Then he made it back home and hid him in the bathroom.Mom ran into mike and got to see what was going on.Next elliot and et is getting not better.He also died then he died.The man telled him what happened when he was 10. The best thing happened,E.T was alive.Then mike's friends to meet him in the playground and grab the bikes.Now reason why is because were going back to the woods to take et to his space ship.So they rode their bikes,raced the adults to the bikes,then got to the forest.Then his rocket came,said a few goodbyes, and everything was great and they lived happily ever after.Now they made a game called E.T the extra terestrial the video game.Unfourtnaley it ddnt turn out so great.E.T also broke the box office at about 793 million dollars.Steven spielberg in my opnion is the best director ever.Jaws was 8th place of his best films and E.T was 2nd place.These pictures are cast posters and the director ith the shark and the friendly alien.Jaws had 4 academy awards and won 3 of them.Had 4 golden globe nominations and won 1 of them.Had 3 BAFTA nominations and 1 win.E.T had 9 academy award nominaions and won 4 of them.The movie was also nominated for 5 golden globe awards and won 1 of them.Last but not least the movie had 2 BAFTA nominations and won none.These are wonderful movies by steven spielberg.Thanks for reading.